


Indelibly

by BornOnAFridayIn91



Series: Kandomere X Reader [3]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealously, Romance, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOnAFridayIn91/pseuds/BornOnAFridayIn91
Summary: Request: "I would very much like to see a kandomere smut fic. Not too sure about any particulars but definitely steamy, maybe him acting on something he didn’t know he could feel; jealousy. Certainly would add to the already intoxicating feel he gives."





	Indelibly

“Babe, I cannot believe you got those tickets! I think Stevie actually looked at us!”

We had just emerged from a concert by one our favorite bands. We had amazing seats and my ears were still blissfully ringing from the music. It was a great show and we both had seen the band a handful of times in the past. My heart was still pounding from the likelihood that one of the lead singers had probably seen us in the audience thanks to our seats.

“I have my ways,” Kandomere said with a small smile of pride.

Kandomere and I walked back to the car, arms around each other’s waists, my head on his shoulder. We both hummed and lightly sang the songs we had just heard, laughing at our poor harmony. As we came to the car, I heard my name being called. We stopped and I searched for a familiar face.

I saw one of my ex-boyfriends, jogging up to me, a smile on his face. My heart sunk. Not now. Not him.

“Hey! How’ve you been?” Joey asked.  I dated him right after I came home from college and for a little less than a year. It was a mistake that I had no reason to remember.

Kandomere backed away respectively to the driver’s side to give us space.

“Good,” I replied awkwardly, not wanting to be in this conversation. I wanted to get away from him. He looked nothing like I remembered him. Did he always have that patchy mustache? Did his nose always dominate his face?  “I’m married now.”

Joey feigned sadness and lowered his voice. “Well, that’s too bad. I would have loved to take you out on the town. Call me if he turns into a dickhead.” He nodded to Kandomere.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Kandomere’s ears twitch. He heard that.

“I highly doubt that,” I said, starting to get annoyed.

Joey laughs, “We’ll see. I’m a nice guy and he doesn’t give off nice guy vibes.”

Internally, I agreed. Kandomere was quite intimidating and him being an elf made it worse. However, his heart was always in the right place and only a few privileged individuals we were able to move past the front he puts up. That being said, Joey had no right to say such a thing.

“Yeah, well, you don’t know him,” I replied defensively. “I gotta go.”

“Can I at least get a hug?” Joey asked, his arms open.

“No,” I asserted.

“Oh, come on,” Joey grabbed me a pulled me to him.

I pushed him away and he stumbled a bit, “Fucking frigid bitch, I was trying to be nice to you.”

“What did he say?” I heard Kandomere stepping away from the car, knowing full well he heard everything.

“Come on, pretty boy!” Joey hollered.

“Let him go, Kandomere,” I warned, pushing my husband back to the car.

 

“I don’t like the way he spoke to you,” Kandomere growled as we sat in post-concert traffic.

“Yeah, well, that’s one of the reasons I broke up with him,” I replied.

I heard the sound of creaking leather as his hands tightened around the steering wheel. Then it clicked.

I gasped, “Oh my god, you’re also jealous of that loser.”

Elves were envied by most the population of numerous reasons whether it be their looks, status or wealth. However, elves were just as envious of each other. It was jarring to see an elf jealous of a human. I couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

“This is not a laughing matter,” Kandomere replied, tersely.

“You’re being ridiculous,” I replied, crossing my arms. We were silent the rest of the way home. The tension loomed over us in the atmosphere.

Kandomere slammed the door behind him as we made it home. I turned to the elf.

“You need to chill out,” I warned.

“I know you were the one who left him, but it _irritates_ me to no end.”

“What does? That asshole broke my heart Kandomere!” I exclaimed, “He treated me like crap! He said horrible things to me! I wasn’t there when my grandma passed away because of him! Who took me to the cemetery, thirty miles away at 2’o clock in the morning when I was missing her. You did, Kandomere. I didn’t ask and you never made me feel guilty or silly for doing it. You are such a better person than him, in every way! You don’t treat me like a queen, you treat me a like a _goddess._ ”

“You smell like him,” Kandomere seethed.

My eyes widened for a moment. Scent was an important sense to elves as they are sensitive to pheromones. It can be used to determine who is who. Pheromones are also used to signal romantic connections. A mix of your pheromones and your lovers’ means that you are off the market. This usually takes several years, up to a decade for the scents to intertwine, after years of being together. I knew Kandomere had a nose better than a bloodhound. We had just passed the year and a half mark of our marriage; his scent hadn’t quite grasped on to mine yet.

I, myself, loved his smell, from what my human nose could pick up. I would still wear his dress shirts either to bed or out and about to have his scent near me. I even took a travel perfume container and poured a bit of his cologne in. I would spritz my bed with it before we lived together, not that the habits have changed any.

“Well, what do you want me to do, Kandomere?” I hollered, throwing my hands up, “Rub up against you and go waller in your dirty laundry?”

I realized the double entendre the moment the words left my mouth. That didn’t sound like a bad idea. A second later, we advanced on each other. We dueled in kisses, shrugging off our outermost clothes as though we were desperate. The back of my thighs hit an end table. With a sweep of Kandomere’s arm, everything on top of it, books, remotes and coasters, clatter to the floor.

“Sit.” He ordered.

I dutifully sit on the end table facing him. We both breathing heavily. He unpins my hair from my updo and inhales a deep breath as my hair falls like a man desperate for air. He buries his face in my neck, breathing in my scent and kissing my neck and collarbone. I thread my fingers through his soft hair, feeling utterly worshipped.

He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside. He kissed and suckled my chest, tracing the clefts of my breasts as my skin flushed, my blood heated with desire. With expert ease, he unhooked my bra and threw by way of my top.

My hands caressed and ravaged his back through his dress shirt as he drew my left nipple into his mouth, his hand cupping my right breast. I sighed in delight as he tweaked my right nipple just so, the anger from moments ago melting from my body. Kandomere has always been a passionate and talented lover and knew how to play my body to his specific desires from our first night together.

His mouth and hands traveled down my torso, licking, sucking, nipping and kneading every part of my exposed skin. I was going to have an array of hickeys the next morning and I did not care. Kandomere unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and I took this as my cue to stand. He divested me of my jeans and panties in a single move and I sat back down. He held my eyes as he took a deep inhale of the sodden crotch of my panties. I moaned at the sight, pressing my thighs together.

Kandomere grinned as he wadded them up and put them in his pocket. It was the most lewd and erotic sight I had seen. I could only imagine what he would do with those panties and where he would take them.

He urged my thighs apart and took another deep breath of my scent, my arousal.

He gently slid a single finger up my vulva, collecting all the moisture that had accumulated from his ministrations. I shuddered at that the exquisite feeling. Kandomere gazed upon his finger as it glistened.

“Is this _all_ from me?” He asked rhetorically.

I nodded.

“Answer me. Verbally.” He commanded.

“Yes, sir,” I replied, knowing he loved it when I called him sir.

“Is it all _for_ me? Are you all for me, and me only?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kandomere chuckles deep in his chest, “My beautiful, dutiful human.”

His tongue began to lap and lips began to suck. I moaned, my hands returning to his hair. His tongue darted into me, then back up to twirl my clitoris. One of his fingers entered me, followed by one more and thrust deeply as his tongue and lips coddled my clit. His fingers canted and everything was bliss.

“Kandomere,” I sighed.

My orgasm began to blossom as the only sounds in the room were sounds of his fingers and my panting and moaning. His teeth gently scraped the area around my clitoris and I was gone. I howled and arched my back, but Kandomere held me steady, never ceasing his actions.

“Kandomere!”

I sagged like a rag doll against him as he stood up. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

“I apologize for my behavior. It was unbecoming.” Kandomere said as kissed my neck.

“I appreciate the protectiveness but I had it handled,” I replied, my mind coming back to me. I pulled him into a kiss, our tongues dancing together. I realized he was wearing far too many clothes. I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of him, our lips never parting. My hands and fingers danced along his toned torso. I made quick work of his pants, belt, and boxers.

I drew my lips away from his as I kissed along his jaw. I pushed his steel blue behind his ear reverently as I nibbled gently on the point of his ear. He groaned against my neck as I did so and grasped his cock in my hand. It was slick with his precum.

I wanted his cock, to have it in my mouth. I wanted to hear the sounds he makes as I suck him off or stroke him. I could see in his calculating eyes that he hadn’t even thought of that. A primal part of his mind had taken over and he was subconsciously imprinting me with the pleasure he and only he can give me. The night was young and I would get him next round, we are not a one and done couple.

Kandomere picked me up and pushed me against the wall, the nearby bookcase and wall hangings shuttered at the impact. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed my chin and his moonlight eyes bore into mine. They were wild, predatory, unhinged with passion and lust. This was gonna be good.

“Look at me.”

Kandomere slid into me, watching my face contort with pleasure, ravishing the knowledge that he was causing it.

Together, I feel whole and complete.

“God, you smell like me.” Kandomere husked.

He began to thrust into me, slow at first then hard and fast. Our world dissolved around us. Our minds only focused on each other and the pleasure we could give. We climaxed together, clutching each other, his seed spraying into me. Slowly, Kandomere slipped out of me and gently set me down on the floor.

We sat in silence in silence with our naked backs to the wall, regaining our composure. With our clothes and the things from the end table, we had made a bit of a mess.

“You know, for a guy as intelligent as you, you can be a real idiot sometimes,” I said.

“It’s been known to happen.” Kandomere agreed. He stood up and took my hand, pulling me up as well.

“So, do you smell like me?” I asked as he pulled me into his arms.

“Indelibly.”


End file.
